Naruto Shippuden-Prologue: Coming Home
by MidnightViolet66
Summary: It's been 5 years, but Sasuke Uchiha dosen't know that. He dosen't know anything. He has no recollection of anything but leaving his home for more power. All he knows now is that he needs to get back to the Hidden Leaf Village. However, what awaits him will hurt more than breaking free of Orochimaru's control...


Sasuke Uchiha's once promiscuous clothing had now been turned into an episode of Tarzan gone wild. The beautiful embroidered indigo fabric partook in treacherous tearing and ripping, while the gold accents and gems had fallen off completely and left somewhere Sasuke couldn't remember. The sleeves were simply gone, exposing all the unfathomable cuts he had acquired on his journey here. The majority of the cuts were still gushing out blood too. Every inch of him had dirt stains and blood, and that's exactly what he smelled like too. Metallic sensual blood, heavily earthy dirt and salty sweat, had filled his entire sense of smell for weeks now. He was unbearable to smell and look at, which was an odd change, for once. _He_ had become the walking disaster, aimlessly wandering and dragging his weary body forward with little purpose. Limping, as it ached in places normal people could not imagine. Not even ninja's could feel this pain. His head pounds with every step he takes and the tightening pain in his chest that grips him every once and awhile, made everything inside him want to give up. His insides made it harder and harder to move and his conscience kept letting Sasuke know that he would die trying to get home. So why not just stop? Just collapse on the ground, and begin to mold into the soil he already smelled like? Why not just find a sharp knife and make his wounds big enough to bleed him out? Or simply walk off one of the steep cliffs? It seems easy enough. Because that's not Sasuke. Despite everything that's happened; it still wasn't him, and he was trying so desperately to hold onto some kind of reality.

After walking many more miles, Sasuke thought it was time to call it a day. His head was spinning and the cold air was biting into his wounds. A gush of wind sent him stumbling into one of the voluminous trees. As he leaned on the tree, he noticed something glittering in the distance. He struggled to dismount himself off the tree as he attempted to follow the bright light. Then he saw it. The first thought that came to his mind before he could make out what the intangible object was that it was Death. For a minute, he was ready. Ready for death. But once he blinked numerous times, he saw that it was the doors he had been waiting to see for the most extensive time. Big and grand; just the way he left it. He was less than a kilometer away, but his eyes had been so deceivable lately it could have been a mile even a mirage. The doors looked almost pixelated. But it was enough to have Sasuke staring up in awe. The doors gleamed in pride and unity, exactly what held inside and much more. At least Sasuke possessed one of those qualities, even if it was what caused him this pain. But Sasuke had finally made it home. He slowly began to open his mouth, but nothing came out. Not a grunt, not even a cough. His mouth was so dry. Just as he was about to crumble to the ground in defeat, the doors thundered open. It only opened a slight crack to reveal what looked like a glowing sun on the other side. Sasuke managed to perceive the image in front of him as a figure cloaked in orange from head to toe. Second by second, Sasuke's eyes were in movement to close shut. The figure that lay before him drew in closer. Sasuke's vision was dissolving into a dark mess of black and orange, barely distinguishing what was in front of him and what wasn't. Soon, the orange filled his entire eyesight. It was beautiful, almost ethereal, like the God's were giving him some sign. But he still felt cold and knew this wasn't a good sign. Sasuke's knees became weak, and they fell in on themselves. He could feel a grasp on his arm as he fell. Sasuke was falling. _Falling into an endless slumber_, he thought. But this time, it was different. He wouldn't be waking up. But the last thing he thought before his eyes closed was: _I guess I deserved it. _


End file.
